Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a program, a game control method, and an information processing apparatus.
Background Art
In the past, a game in which a character arranged in a virtual space is moved according to a user operation has been known. For example, a game in which a user character is moved on a map according to a user operation, and when the user character encounters an enemy character, the user character fights a battle against the enemy character is disclosed in JP-A-11-179048.
In recent years, a game is executed, for example, in an information processing apparatus equipped with a touch panel such as a smart phone. However, when an operation of a game is performed using a touch panel, there are cases in which operability is not sufficient. For example, in a game in which a character is moved in a moving direction determined according to a swipe operation in which the user moves his/her finger while contacting with a touch panel, there are cases in which the character is moved in the moving direction that is not intended by the user due to delicate position deviation of the swipe operation. Thus, there is room for improvement in operability of a game.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a program, a game control method, and an information processing apparatus, which are capable of improving operability of a game.